The present invention relates to an embedded controller and a development tool for embedded controllers.
As an embedded or built-in software, an embedded controller, and an embedded software development tool so far, there is a method of generating automatically the interface program of a basic program according to the input information from a programming person (For instance, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-229791, page 4 and FIG. 1(b)).
Moreover, there is a method of generating automatically the source code by using the control system design support software (MATLAB and Simulink) to make the embedded software so far (For instance, CyberNet System Co., Ltd. publication, “MATLAB Expo 2002 model-based control system design conference material”, pp 103-126).